4ever red's true ending
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: The red rangers forget to tell the other rangers and their other half about going to fight on the moon! A group of female rangers, other halfs, one mentor, and one left out red ranger will not let them get away with it. What will the reds do to get back in the others' good books? What will the others do to our red heroes?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own stories or any songs or characters! Unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories, otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's belongs to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so I will try to post this disclaimer, with any of the made-up characters/songs and the author notes as the first chapters in all of my fanfictions from now on.

From now on I will try to be on the ball with updating but my life can be crazy at times with all of my family stuff. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about I have so many of them, though not all are posted yet. I started a lot of them at the same time so I can't actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker like Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the story you're reading or are about too. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home Red Rangers

**4Ever Red's True Ending**

Just then Tommy and Auirco fell right in front of Jason. Causing the reds to take their fighting stances and look around.

"The GRILS!" whispered Tommy.

This made all the seasoned reds freeze. Meanwhile Cole lost his stance and asked. "What's wrong with the girls?"

"Rookie, they are mad! Meaning we're dead." said TJ.

"**THOMAS JAMES OLIVER! JASON LEE SCOTT!**" yelled the original pink and yellow rangers-Kimberly Ann Hart, 'Kim' and Trini May (Kwan) Taylor- and Emily Lynn (Anderson) Scott and the second red/blue ranger- Rocko Markus DeSantos, 'Rocky.'

"**AURICO!**" yelled the white aquion ranger and the leader of the team- Delphine- and Cestria.

"**THEODORE JAY JARVIS JOHNSON! ANDROS!**" yelled the fourth yellow and third pink rangers from Turbo squad two and Space-Ashley Lillin Hammond and Cassie Julie (Chan) Johnson.

"**LEO MATTHEW CORBETT!**" yelled the fourth pink ranger- Kendrix Mary-Kate Morgan.

"**CARTER JOHNTHAN GRAYSON!**" yelled the pink Lightspeed Rescue ranger- Dana Ria (Mitchell) Grayson.

"**WESLY ALEX COLLINS! ERIC TAYLOR MYERS!**" yelled the Time Force pink ranger- Jennifer Roselyn Scotts, 'Jen.'

"**COLE JAMES EVANS!**" yelled his female teammates- Taylor Erica Earhart the yellow wild force ranger and Alyssa Cleo Enril'e the white ranger- and his mentor- Princess Shayla.

But Taylor didn't stop there; she continued to yell at the red Wild Force ranger. "**You idiot! Out of all you stupid idiot you KNEW YOU HAD TO COME BACK! **_**OUR TEAM IS **__**ACTIVE**__**!**_** THE MAGAZORD NEEDS THE RED LION! WHICH IS YOU! YOU'RE IN A LOT OF TRUBLE **_**JUGLE BOY**_**! ** Alyssa and the princess will be taking you back to the **ANIMARIUM! **_**WERE YOU WILL BE **__**STAYING**_**AND ONLY LEAVEING FOR **_**BATTLES!**_** UNTIL I SAY OTHER WISE! UNERDTAND**_** DRAFTY**_**!"**

"Yes, Taylor." Cole said quietly.

"Good, now go! I will be along shortly to begin **YOUR ****RETRANING!"** yelled Taylor.

Then she tuned on Eric; as the other Wild Force members left. "MYERS! You better have a good explanation for not somehow telling me you were going to the moon!"

By now all of the reds were scared of the rookie yellow ranger and felt bad for Cole and Eric. Eric also wasn't happy to have Taylor's focus on him right now, but before he could say anything Taylor continued.

"I will _call you later to dale with this_. But _right now_, Q-Rex, I have to go **RETRIAN JUGLE BOY**, AND **DEAL WITH ORGS**! _**AS MY TEAM IS STILL **__**ACTIVE!"**_ Taylor yelled the last bit to them all -which the reds took to mean none of them were welcome in Turtle Cove unless they had called her to get permission, and there would be no more tacking her red ranger or any member of her team- and left to go retrain poor Cole.


End file.
